


Пойдем на свидание (но только со мной)

by Happy_me



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Tower, Established Relationship, Failed Dating, Insecure Steve Rogers, Jealous Steve Rogers, M/M, OT3, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, poor communication, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_me/pseuds/Happy_me
Summary: Стиву пришлось бы солгать, скажи он, что никогда не ревновал своего лучшего друга и любовника Баки Барнса. И вот в чем дело: когда они с Баки только начали встречаться с Тони, тогда Стив и представить себе не мог, что ему захочется запереть Баки в шкафу, чтобы провести хотя бы пять чертовых минут с Тони наедине.





	Пойдем на свидание (но только со мной)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Date Me (Alone)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012452) by [Akira_of_the_Twilight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight). 



> Переведено для команды WTF Tony Stark 2017

Стиву пришлось бы солгать, скажи он, что никогда не ревновал своего лучшего друга и любовника Баки Барнса. И вот в чем дело: когда они с Баки только начали встречаться с Тони, тогда Стив и представить себе не мог, что ему захочется запереть Баки в шкафу, чтобы провести хотя бы пять чертовых минут с Тони наедине.

Отношения между Баки и Стивом сложились за несколько месяцев до Тони, и на тот момент они уже были парой. Так что на начальной стадии их полиаморных отношений им часто приходилось убеждать Тони и убеждаться самим, что он не чувствует себя лишним, или что он не просто пикантное разнообразие. Стив всегда внимательно следил, чтобы они с Баки выбирались куда-нибудь не только вдвоем: Тони всегда должен был быть с ними, иначе они оставались дома. Месяц спустя Тони раскусил его метод, закатил глаза и одарил Стива подзатыльником.

С тех пор Стив и Баки иногда выходили прогуляться вдвоем, но если такое и случалось, то количество таких свиданий по сравнению с теми, которые включали Тони, было ничтожно мало.

Все трое чувствовали себя счастливыми и совершенно удовлетворенными. Стив не мог бы просить большего.

И вдруг около месяца назад Стив осознал кое-что: он никогда не был на свидании только с Тони.

Стив сделал это открытие одним вечером, только вернувшись с миссии.

Он пришел, когда обоих его любовников не было дома. По привычке Стив чуть откинул голову назад и спросил у Пятницы:

– Ты знаешь, куда пошли Тони и Баки?

– Я полагаю, что мистер Барнс решил развеяться в одном из своих любимых мест вместе с Тони, и сейчас они, скорее всего, находятся на роликовом катке. Я могу сказать на каком именно, если вы хотите знать, мистер Роджерс.

Стив покачал головой.

– Нет. Все нормально. В любом случае они, наверняка, скоро вернутся.

На часах была почти полночь; даже не смотря на то, что они жили в Нью-Йорке, роликовый каток не мог быть открыт в двенадцать ночи. Тони и Баки, скорее всего, уже возвращаются назад.

– Данные говорят мне, что мистер Барнс и Тони не вернутся раньше двух часов.

Стив схватил край футболки, потянул ее через голову и стащил с себя:

– Я думал, что мы втроем не так часто полуночничаем на наших свиданиях.

– Мне очень жаль, сэр, но показатели, к которым я обращаюсь, были созданы исключительно для свиданий мистера Барнса и Тони.

– Ну да, для наших свиданий.

– Нет, мистер Роджерс. Для свиданий Баки и Тони. Не между вами, Баки и Тони.

– О, – Стив бросил футболку в корзину для белья и направился в ванную. Он собирался принять долгий расслабляющий душ; после напряженной предыдущей недели, его мышцы нуждались в этом. – Просто интересно, во сколько мы втроем приходим с наших свиданий?

– Обычно до половины второго.

Интересно.

– А когда это только я с Баки или я с Тони?

– Ваше время с мистером Барнсом около двенадцати тридцати.

– А Тони и я?

Стив скинул ботинки, снял штаны и нижнее белье, и включил душ. Он сунул руку под струю, чтобы проверить температуру.

Пятница так и не ответила к тому моменту, когда Стив закончил проверять воду.

Пятница обычно могла вычислить результаты быстрее, чем Стив произносил следующее слово. Могут ли у ИИ быть сбои?

– Пятница, что-то не так?

– Простите меня, Капитан, я перепроверяю мои данные, и после более тщательного исследования, должна сообщить вам, что такой вид информации недоступен.

Стив встал под душ. Он закрыл глаза, и позволил тугим струям ударить в лицо, прежде чем развернуться и дать воде стечь по его спине и плечам.

– Тони заблокировал доступ к этой информации?

Помимо того, что Пятница неисправна или ее атаковали вирусы, Стив не мог представить иной причины, почему Пятница не стала делиться с ним информацией.

– Мне очень жаль, сэр, но эта информация недоступна, так как на данный момент по этому запросу отсутствуют данные. Вы с Тони должны будете пойти на свидание без мистера Барнса или иного третьего лица.

Стив усмехнулся:

– Проверь свои данные еще раз, Пятница. Тони и я ходили на свидания.

– Я уже перепроверила несколько раз, сэр. С того времени, как вы спросили, и до этого самого момента я отправляла запросы в мои базы памяти более ста раз. Если только вы не располагаете данными, к которым у меня нет доступа, то моя информация верна.

– Две недели назад, я пригласил Тони в то итальянское кафе, которое мы с Баки нашли во время одной из наших пробежек.

– Тони пригласил с собой мистера Барнса, сэр.

Ох. Правильно. Стив и забыл об этом.

– Кино. Я позвал с собой Тони, чтобы посмотреть научно-фантастический фильм, который он назвал комедией ошибок.

– Мистер Барнс узнал об этом и увязался за вами.

Стив щелкнул пальцами, как только в памяти ясно всплыло воспоминание:

– Тот романтичный фильм, о котором все говорили, но Баки отказался его смотреть, поэтому я пошел с Тони.

– Этот поход превратился в командный вид отдыха, как только мисс Романофф узнала о ваших планах. Тору фильм понравился, и он объявил его эпичным зрелищем, которое истинно показывает все превратности и чудеса любви.

Стив сломал голову, вспоминая. Должно было быть что-то, что он просто забыл:

– Баки бывает на миссиях так же часто, как и я. Мы с Тони хоть раз, но должны были сходить на свидание.

– И хотя ваша оценка частоты миссий мистера Барнса точна, во время его отсутствия вы с Тони остаетесь дома.

– Свидания в Башне – это тоже свидания.

Стив схватил шампунь с небольшой полки под душем и вылил его в ладонь. Он вспенил шампунь так, что его голова была погребена под шапкой из мыльных пузырьков. Стив запрокинул голову назад и дал воде смыть пену.

– Но, сэр, я не могу сказать, во сколько вы обычно возвращаетесь домой, если вы двое не покидаете пределов Башни.

– Хорошо, но на этих свиданиях мы были наедине друг с другом, верно?

Пятница не ответила.

– Пятница? – Стив выключил душ, открыл створку душа и потянулся за полотенцем на стойке.

– Я сожалею, сэр, но я вижу необходимость перепроверить информацию, которую я собираюсь вам предоставить. У вас с Тони было много домашних свиданий, которые не включают в себя мистера Барнса. Тем не менее, вы двое никогда не были наедине во время этих свиданий. Один или несколько ваших товарищей по команде всегда присоединялись к вам.

Стив обернул полотенце вокруг талии.

– Не может быть.

– Мне жаль, что я принесла вам плохие новости, но в данном случае, мистер Роджерс, вы с Тони никогда не были на свидании наедине.

Если бы Пятницу собирал не Тони, то Стив никогда бы не поверил ИИ, но он знал, что Тони никогда не станет разрабатывать ИИ, который может допустить такую простую ошибку. И как бы Стиву ни хотелось верить в то, что что-то пошло не так в коде Пятницы, сам он не мог вспомнить ни одного свидания с Тони один на один. Таким образом, это доказывало, что в Пятнице не может быть вируса, или что ее исходный код мог быть перепрограммирован без ведома Мстителей.

– Я и впрямь не ходил с ним ни на одно свидание, – Стив уставился в пол, внутри него все сжалось от шока.

Громкий смех Тони, раздавшийся в спальне, вывел Стива из ступора.

– Баки! – воскликнул Тони. Довольное хихиканье Баки сопровождалось звуками сминаемых простыней и одежды.

Стив распахнул дверь ванной.

Тони лежал на кровати, волосы взъерошены, рубашка распахнута, а руки находились у него над головой. Его грудь вздымалась от тяжелых выдохов, вызванных возбуждением и весельем, когда он смотрел на Баки из-под опущенных ресниц.

Баки был без рубашки, его четко очерченные мускулы выделялись на фоне гибкого тела Тони. Коричневые пряди волос упали на глаза Баки, достигая уголка его ухмыляющегося рта. Он оседлал Тони и вовсю пользовался своим положением, чтобы тереться о Тони.

Тони застонал, повернул голову в сторону и тут же увидел Стива.

Во рту у Стива пересохло, и его кровь устремилась южнее согласно его эротической карте тела.

Веки Тони дрогнули, и его лицо застыло.

– Стив? – глаза Тони расширились, и его подбородок врезался в грудь Баки, когда он принял сидячее положение. – Стив? Когда ты вернулся? Я думал, ты вернешься не ранее, чем через два дня.

Тони протянул руки в сторону Стива, сжимая и разжимая пальцы, словно приглашая поближе к нему подойти и отдаться на волю этих пальчиков.

Стив усмехнулся. Возможно, кто-то посчитал бы такое поведение ребячливым, а отнюдь не сексуальным, но в исполнении Тони все его действия, каждый раз заставляли Стива воспламеняться. Он любил искренность Тони. Он любил то, как глаза Тони увеличивались при виде него раза в два и сверкали желанием и любовью.

Стив ни в чем не мог отказать Тони, когда тот делал такие глазки и смотрел на него. Стив побрел к кровати, но возле нее остановился.

Тони заскулил и потянулся к полотенцу Стива:

– Тебя не было слишком долго. Ты должен мне много секса.

– Не ври, Тони, – Баки склонился и поставил засос на шее партнера. Рот Тони открылся в беззвучном стоне. Он закрыл глаза и склонился к Баки, а тот, радуясь своему коварству, улыбнулся, когда отстранился. – Каждый в этой комнате знает, что единственное, что ты от него хочешь, так это – обнимашки.

Тони нахмурился и щелкнул Баки по носу:

– Секса я тоже хочу.

Баки что-то пробормотал уклончиво, а потом стрельнул взглядом в сторону Стива:

– Эй, мужчина. Думаю, вы сможете помочь мне насытить это обнимашечное чудовище?

– Не игнорируй меня, – Тони укусил Баки за плечо.

Баки цокнул и неодобрительно покачал головой, смотря на Тони:

– Ты явно промахнулся с эрогенной зоной.

– Баки, дай же ему передохнуть. У него было всего лишь около сорока лет, чтобы познать секс, в то время как у нас на это было лет девяносто.

Тони пристроил свою голову под подбородком Баки, обнял его и прижал к себе. Он на секунду застыл в такой позе и, чуть прикрыв глаза ресницами, с непристойной улыбкой бросил Стиву через плечо:

– Если вы оба в это хотите поиграть сегодня ночью, то я за, – он задрал голову и поцеловал подбородок Баки, а потом добавил, подбавив в голос похоти, – научите меня всему.

Баки вздрогнул всем телом, его пальцы остановились на бедрах Тони. Он облизнул губы, посмотрев в сторону Стива:

– Я не знаю, Стив. Думаешь, он сможет справиться со всем нашим опытом?

Стив мысленно застонал, поставив одно колено на кровать.

– Не знаю. Хотя я слышал, что он быстро учится.

– Очень быстро, – Тони осыпал грудь Баки поцелуями. Его рот был рядом с соском Баки, где он на секунду остановился и заговорщицки улыбнулся Стиву.

Теперь настала очередь Стива вздрогнуть.

– Хотя мы не узнаем об этом, пока не попробуем, – сказал Стив и скинул полотенце.

Секс, который последовал за этим, был очень страстным, с нотками игривости, иногда грубости, но с нежностью ко всему, что происходило между ними. Это было нечто удивительное, и полностью отражало их отношения.

После того, как все закончилось, Стив лежал посередине их трио, его любовники прижималась к нему по бокам.

Грудь Тони с каждым выдохом мягко поднималась и опускалась. Его голова лежала на груди Стива, а рот всего в нескольких сантиметрах от соска Стива, что затрудняло ему возможность сконцентрироваться на чем-либо еще. Ноги Тони обвились вокруг правой ноги Стива. Несмотря на то, что он несколько раз кончил, член Тони был в полувозбужденном состоянии и прижимался к бедру Стива.

Стив обнял Тони и осторожно рисовал круги на его ребрах.

– Ты думаешь слишком громко, – слева вздохнул Баки. Он полулежал на Стиве, металлической рукой обнимая того за талию. Баки придвинулся ближе и уткнулся в шею Стива кончиком носа.

– Много чего крутится в голове.

– Хочешь рассказать мне? – спросил Баки.

Стив нахмурился. Он должен сказать Баки, ведь тот мог ему помочь. Была только одна проблема: Стив не хотел.

Он не хотел, чтобы Баки знал, что он подвел Тони как парень: что Стив никогда не устраивал Тони свидание, когда Баки не было рядом.

Это был очень показательно, и Тони мог подумать, что Стив в чем-то любит его меньше.

Стив напрягся. А что если это было именно то, что думал Тони?

Баки насупился:

– Хорошо, а вот это что было? Ты за секунду превратился из идеальной живой подушки в каменную глыбу.

– Извини, – Стив сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы расслабить мышцы, – я только что вспомнил, что забыл заполнить одну форму в бумагах по операции, которые отдал Фьюри.

По выражению лица Баки ясно читалось: «Ты думаешь, что я долбаный идиот?»

– Честно, – сказал Стив.

Выражение лица Баки трансформировалось в: «Да ладно, тупица? Ты хочешь сыграть в эту гребаную игру? Я выигрывал в нее уже столько раз на протяжении многих лет – ты обречен на провал».

– Баки, – взмолился Стив.

«На хрен тебя и твои мольбы», – большими буквами было написано на лице Баки.

– Пожалуйста.

Баки фыркнул и повернул голову в сторону.

Стив поцеловал его за ухом:

– Ты же знаешь, в конце концов, я тебе все расскажу.

– Это единственная причина, по которой я не требую ответа от тебя прямо сейчас, – Баки оглянулся обратно. – И потому, что Тони спит. Парень не высыпался толком по ночам, с тех пор как ты уехал на задание.

Стив прижал Тони крепче.

Тони что-то сонно пробормотал и прижался ближе к Стиву.

Стив собирался сходить с Тони на свидание, даже ценой собственной жизни.

 

________________________________________

На следующее утро Баки пошел в душ, а Тони зарылся в кокон из всех близлежащих одеял, и отказывался покидать свое прибежище меньше чем за две кружки кофе.

Стив улучшил условия сделки и принес Тони поднос с двумя тарелками, наполненными едой (яйца, бекон, сосиски, оладьи, тосты и блинчики), двумя кружками кофе и стаканом апельсинового сока. Он опустил поднос на ночной столик и перекатился по кровати.

– Нет, – заскулил Тони и натянул одеяло на голову.

Руки Стива скользнули вокруг Тони и притянули его сонное тело к себе. Провел пальцами вверх и вниз по бокам Тони, что должно было выглядеть как проявление ласки, но на самом деле искал слабое место в этом буррито из одеял.

Стив уткнулся носом в одеяло, прорываясь сквозь мягкий барьер, пока его губы не коснулись кожи и края бородки Тони.

– У меня есть кофе. Две кружки только для тебя одного, – чуть сдвинувшись, губы Стива оказались прямо над губами Тони. Стив подарил тому целомудренный поцелуй. – Есть еще блинчики и яйца.

Тони вывернулся:

– Нужно ли еще больше, чем это?

Пальцы Стива нашли лазейку в одеялах где-то сбоку от Тони. Он ухмылялся, пока медленно разворачивал «буррито». Стив умело отвлекал поцелуем, а потом медленно просунул руки под рубашку Тони и погладил его спину, наслаждаясь ощущением теплой, нежной кожи под пальцами.

Тони застонал и прижался ближе к Стиву, а тот отодвинулся и соскочил с кровати.

Тони негодующе воскликнул, отбросил одеяло от себя и уставился на Стива:

– Как ты смеешь? Нельзя так целовать мужчину, а потом просто оставить его одного. Это жестоко, Стив.

– А это жестоко? – Стив взял одну из кружек с кофе и поднес к губам.

Тони рванулся вперед и выхватил кружку из рук Стива, не заботясь о том, что из-за его порыва часть кофе выплеснулся на ковер.

– Ты же сказал, что этот кофе для меня, – Тони смотрел на него словно обиженный ребенок, пока делал глоток из своей кружки.

Стив захихикал.

– Ну да, – он вернулся на свое место на кровати и клюнул Тони в щеку, – я думал, что мы должны провести какое-то время вместе. Давай пойдем в одно из этих туристических мест поблизости и смешаемся с толпой. Посмотрим, как долго мы сможем побродить среди них, прежде чем кто-то потребует автограф. Может быть, поедим мороженого или даже заглянем в художественный музей по дороге домой, если ты не против?

Тони схватил кусочек бекона с подноса с едой и вгрызся в него.

– Звучит здорово, – он усмехнулся, – я влюблен в эту идею. Как думаешь, Баки?

Нервы Стива напряглись на этом вопросе.

Он повернулся, ожидая увидеть Баки, стоящего в дверях.

Баки там не было, но дверь в ванную была распахнута, и пар из душевой выкатывался за пределы ванной.

Стив был настолько занят Тони, что не заметил, что Баки закончил принимать душ.

– Звучит как отличный план. Я даже надену розовую бейсболку, которую ты мне подарил, – прокричал Баки из ванной.

Тони усмехнулся:

– Отлично.

Стив заставил себя сохранить улыбку на лице.

Это была просто маленькая неудача. Не то чтобы он не хотел проводить время с Баки. Свидание втроем было бы восхитительным. Он был просто разочарован тем фактом, что они с Тони так и не пошли на свидание вдвоем. У него еще есть время до новой миссии, так что Стиву пока не стоит беспокоиться.

Он получит свое свидание с Тони до следующей миссии.

 

________________________________________

Начать с малого – всегда было хорошим планом, и поэтому Стив стоял перед входом в любимую пекарню Тони, ожидая, пока появится его парень.

Стив взглянул на часы. Тони опаздывал на пять минут, что было не так уж и много, особенно если сравнить с тем, когда они с Баки пытались дождаться его после работы. Даже, несмотря на то, что Пеппер руководила Старк Индастриз, Тони все еще тратил огромное количество времени на компанию, хотя он делал все возможное, чтобы сохранить график в рамках «с девяти до пяти», но иногда этот график немного барахлил.

– Привет, Стив. Тони еще нет? – Баки помахал ему, когда подошел к пекарне: рука – в кармане, а куртка наполовину свисает с его плеча.

Мозг Стива словно прошило молнией, и он прокрутил вновь тот момент, когда позвал Тони на свидание. Это было по телефону, так что Стив не мог со стопроцентной уверенностью сказать, что Баки не было рядом с Тони, чтобы тот мог услышать разговор. Но учитывая, что Тони был в СИ, когда Стив позвонил, Баки там, скорее всего, не было. Стив также помнил, что убедился, что Баки не было рядом, чтобы услышать его самого. Тогда как он узнал о свидании?

Баки положил руку на плечо Стива и обнял его.

Стив обнял его в ответ:

– Не то, чтобы я не рад тебя видеть, но как ты здесь оказался?

– Тони пригласил меня. Он подумал, что, наконец-то, я смогу выбрать канноли себе по вкусу, раз уж я не обращаю внимания на те, которые он приносит домой для меня. Это же не моя вина, что он всегда выбирает канноли, в которых меньше всего начинки.

– Я и забыл, что тебе нравится здешнее канноли.

И Тони был достаточно внимательным, чтобы пригласить Баки. Если бы Стив вспомнил эту крошечную деталь, то выбрал бы другое место, куда Тони и Стив любили ходить вместе, а Баки – точно ненавидел.

– Кстати, позже ты должен заглянуть в мастерскую Тони. Мы собираемся кое-что повзрывать.

Стив нахмурился.

– Мы наденем наши защитные очки и всюостальную экипировку, чтобы обезопасить себя при работе со взрывами. Клянусь, – попытался защититься Баки.

Однако Стив нахмурился не из-за этого, хотя Баки поднял важную тему. Он был больше возмущен тем фактом, что Баки опять успел запланировать свое времяпровождение с Тони, и если бы Тони не пригласил Баки на их свидание, Стив никогда бы и не узнал.

Сколько раз Баки и Тони встречались без него? Не может быть, чтобы это было очень часто. Стив и Баки проводили большую часть дня вместе, пока Тони был в СИ, а после большинство вечеров были поделены между ними тремя.

Тем не менее, это немного раздражало Стива, что Баки, как казалось, легко находил способы провести время наедине с Тони, в то время как он пытался изо всех сил найти хоть один повод.

– Вот они, мои любимые суперсолдаты, – пропел Тони, выходя из своей машины, которую он оставил через несколько парковочных мест дальше от пекарни.

Стив мысленно отодвинул свои сомнения, и тепло поприветствовал Тони.

 

________________________________________

_«Так скууучно. Пеп будет держать меня в плену, пока я не пересмотрю все это.»_

Приложением к сообщению была картинка с кипой бумаг, которые возвышались от талии Тони и до его плеч.

 _«Я думал, что вся информация в компании содержится на компьютерах»_ , — ответил Стив.

 _«Да!»_ — тут же написал Тони. — _«Просто Пеп зла на меня, потому что вчера я довел до истерики половину совета директоров. Когда-то она думала, что довести их до слез было бы очешуенно. И теперь все, что я слышу, так это 'дипломатия'.»_

Стив усмехнулся. Он возвращался обратно в Башню Мстителей после утренней смены в приюте для животных, куда он приходил волонтером. Остальная часть дня была свободна, и он планировал…

Стив замер, осознание настигло его.

Он был свободен весь оставшийся день, Баки ушел по своим делам, а Тони был на работе, умоляя отвлечь его от всех этих бумажек, которыми его завалила Пеппер.

Это же будет романтично, если Стив удивит Тони и появится у него без предупреждения?

Стив поймал такси. Он мог бы пробежаться до СИ и быть там уже через несколько минут, но был бы весь в мыле. Можно было бы просто пройтись, и избежать потливости, но это его задержит, что для него было слишком. Он был очень взбудоражен. Стив должен был быть рядом с Тони еще пять минут назад!

Нет никаких причин, чтобы его план не удался.

Рядом остановилось такси, и Стив буквально запрыгнул в него.

Первая половина пути прошла быстро, а на второй половине Стиву пришлось заплатить таксисту и выскочить из машины прямо посередине проезжей части, по которой машины еле ползли, и промчаться оставшееся расстояние.

В одном квартале от СИ, Стив остановился около цветочной тележки и купил букет маргариток. Он прошел остаток пути, чтобы не повредить цветы (его немного нервировало то, что ему пришлось замедлиться, но Стив представил лицо Тони, когда он увидит цветы, и этого было достаточно, чтобы успокоить себя).

Стива поприветствовал администратор, когда он вошел в это шикарное здание. Стив улыбнулся в ответ, и направился к лифту; давно зная, на каком этаже работает Тони.

Еще минута, и Стив открывал дверь в кабинет Тони.

Тони испустил звук ужаса и восторга, когда Стив вошел в комнату. Его лицо покраснело, а глаза расширились.

– Стив! – вскрикнул Тони, его голос сочетал в себе шок и удовольствие.

Тони упал на стол, задыхаясь, словно из него вытащили все кости.

Стив уронил цветы и подбежал к Тони:

– Тони, ты…

Кеды Баки появились из-под стола.

– Баки? – удивился Стив.

Тони чуть отъехал от стола на кресле, и спустя мгновение Баки высунул оттуда свою голову, ухмыляясь, словно заправский злодей. Сперма Тони белой каплей окрасила уголок губ Баки.

– Значит, ты тоже получил сообщения Тони?

Стив в шоке открыл рот.

Быть этого не могло. Не может же он столько раз проваливать свидание со своим парнем. Это должно быть какая-то статистическая аномалия.

– Продолжай и дальше держать рот настолько открытым, и я подумаю, что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал тебе то же, что и Тони.

Тони откинул голову назад и застонал:

– Ты настолько горд собой, да?

– Почему бы и нет? – Баки облизнул уголок губ, слизывая последние капли спермы.

Тони подтрунивал над ним, но на его губах играла улыбка. Он протянул руку, чтобы откинуть прядь волос с лица Баки.

Это и был тот момент, когда Стиву захотелось запереть Баки в шкафу и убежать, прихватив с собой Тони, пока они, наконец, не найдут место, где смогут провести свое свидание только для них двоих.

– Мне надо идти, – Стив метнулся к выходу.

– Стив? – Тони и Баки закричали в унисон.

Стив поспешил к лифту, но был остановлен, чуть-чуть не дойдя до своей цели, когда Баки схватил его за руку и развернул вокруг своей оси.

– Что за черт, Стив?

Стив сбросил хватку Баки со своей руки:

– Мне просто нужно время, чтобы разобраться в себе.

– О чем ты вообще говоришь? В один момент ты входишь и удивляешь Тони цветами, а в следующий - уже выбегаешь из комнаты. Ты никогда не убегаешь.

– Это тактическое отступление. Как я уже сказал, мне нужно время, чтобы прочистить мозги и разобраться кое в чем.

Слабый глухой звук, услышать который не смог бы ни один обычный человек, привлек внимание Стива.

Тони стоял в дверях своего кабинета. Пуговица на брюках была застегнута, но молния была поднята лишь наполовину, и концы его рубашки запутались в штанах. Он прислонился к косяку, опустив голову, и его руки сжались в кулаки. Он сделал глубокий нервный вдох, затем вернулся в свой кабинет.

Сердце Стива дрогнуло.

Он знал Тони достаточно долго, чтобы понимать, что сейчас в своем кабинете этот гений, скорее всего, мысленно себя линчует за какой-то там, им самим придуманный, проступок.

Баки ударил Стива по руке:

– Если ты не собираешься рассказать мне, что тебя беспокоит, то, по крайней мере, расскажи об этом Тони. У него и так достаточно проблем, и не надо добавлять к ним стресс и паранойю, что ты собираешься порвать с ним. Ты же знаешь Тони: как только он подумает об этом, то тут же составит план развития событий на десять шагов вперед, а именно: я тоже собираюсь порвать с ним, а потом ты и я сбежим вместе, вступим в брак, заведем детей, и не пригласим его ни на свадьбу, ни на крестины ребенка.

Стив с трудом сглотнул. Если бы только Баки _знал_. Баки был прав насчет «поговорить», но была одна немаловажная деталь, которая может еще больше подпитать сомнения Тони (если этот гений об этом знал): отсутствие свиданий между ним и Стивом.

Баки снова толкнул Стива.

– Так ты будешь действовать? Либо ты идешь туда и вывернешь пред ним наизнанку, либо я пойду туда, и если я пойду... – Баки ухмыльнулся, – ну, скажем так, Тони и я будем наслаждаться друг другом, в то время как ты проведешь следующие несколько дней, кипя от ревности.

И вновь слова Баки ударили по больному месту, о котором тот, скорее всего, не знал.

– Ты прав, – Стив расправил плечи, – он заслуживает того, чтобы знать.

– Чертовски верно, – Баки подтолкнул Стива к кабинету Тони.

Стив покачал головой на поведение Баки, но направился к офису Тони. Он осторожно постучал в дверь, а затем вошел, прежде чем хозяин успел ответить. Стив хотел быть вежливым, но при этом знал гения, и когда Тони находился в мрачном расположении духа, то отталкивал близких ему людей.

– Я не говорил, что ты можешь зайти, – Тони сидел за своим столом, где возвышалась кипа бумаг, фото которой он отправлял ранее.

Рядом с бумагами лежал букет Стива, который он купил для Тони.

Этот простой факт был словно удар в живот. Для кого-то тот факт, что Тони уделил время, чтобы подобрать цветы и поставить их на своем столе, показался бы ничего не значащим, но Стив знал, сколь много скрывалось за этим жестом. Если бы кто-то другой принес Тони цветы, то тот оставил бы их на ближайшей поверхности, но потому, что это был Стив, Тони донес их до своего стола, чтобы положить их как можно ближе к себе и наслаждаться ими.

Это был факт того, что Тони принимал подарок, что Тони принимал любовь Стива к нему.

Но, к сожалению, в данном случае после бегства Стива, это вероятнее всего, было фактом того, что Тони цепляется до последнего за проявления любви Стива к себе.

Стив сделал глубокий вдох и положил руки на стол. Он попытался посмотреть Тони в глаза, но его парень был решительно настроен, сосредоточиться лишь на бумагах перед ним.

– Прости меня, Тони.

Тони пожал плечами, поставил визу и перевернул одну из бумажек.

– Тони, поговори со мной.

– Ты можешь покинуть любую комнату, когда захочешь, Стив. Тебе не за что извиняться.

– Есть за что. Я расстроил тебя.

Тони фыркнул:

– Сладкий мой, ты расстраиваешься почти каждый раз, когда какой-то придурок пытается уничтожить или захватить планету. Все нормально. И я тебя тоже расстраиваю. Это уже так привычно.

Стив не мог принять тот факт, что Тони, реагируя на его присутствие, разговаривал с ним, но по-прежнему столь же упорно игнорировал его. Стив взял Тони за руку, которой тот писал, и заставил своего парня прекратить подписывать проекты научно-исследовательского отдела.

– Это другое.

И вот, _наконец_ , Тони поднял голову и посмотрел на Стива:

– Что именно?

Это был тот момент. Момент, когда Тони дает Стиву шанс все объяснить, и желудок Стива скрутило. Как кто-то вообще может такое сказать: я ревную к нашему общему парню, потому что ты и я не ходили вдвоем на свидания, но ты и он – все время ходите? Он не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь из них подумал, что он любил Баки меньше, потому что все время был сосредоточен на совместном свидании с Тони, и при этом не хотел смутить Тони, заставив думать, что это на самом деле так, или что верно обратное (что Стив любил Баки сильнее, чем Тони).

Все так запутано.

Тони взглянул на свои бумаги.

Сердце Стива подскочило к горлу. Он теряет Тони.

– Я приревновал к Баки!

Тони откинулся назад:

– Что? Ты хочешь сказать, что ты разозлился, из-за того, что Баки отсосал мне, а ты нет? Стив, просто дай мне двадцать минут, и я обещаю тебе, что ты тоже сможешь сделать мне минет.

– Нет, Тони, – Стив ухватился за переносицу в расстройстве. – Но ты не так далек от истины.

– Стив? – Тони встал со своего стула и обошел вокруг стола так, чтобы между ними не было больше никаких барьеров. Он протянул руки, молча прося обнять его. – Что не так?

Стив нырнул к нему в объятия, прижимая Тони к себе так близко, как будто Тони был антишоковым одеялом.

– Я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя так же сильно, как Баки, и я не хочу, чтобы ты думал по-другому, поэтому я так сильно старался пойти с тобой на свидание.

– Но мы все время ходим на свидания. Вчера вот у нас было.

Стив покачал головой и уткнулся лицом в шею Тони. Он поморщился от резкого аромата WD-40 на коже Тони.

– У нас было. _С Баки_. – Стив отстранился ровно настолько, чтобы он мог прочитать выражение лица Тони.

Не понимая, Тони нахмурился:

– Я не могу поверить, что говорю это, но… ты ставишь меня в тупик. Что именно здесь не так?

Значит, Тони не заметил, что у них не было свиданий. В каком-то смысле Стив успокоился, а в каком-то – был разочарован.

Стив выскользнул из объятий и взял руки Тони в свои:

– Тони, мы с Баки ходим на свидания, когда ты занят работой. Когда я на миссии, вы с Баки ходите на свидания. Тони, что мы с тобой делаем, когда Баки нет рядом?

Тони поднял голову и задумался.

– Мы обычно остаемся дома. У нас много диванных обнимашек и просмотров разных фильмов. Иногда ты рисуешь, пока я работаю над дизайном разработок.

– И как часто кто-то обычно присоединяется к нам?

Тони открыл рот, чтобы возразить, а затем резко закрыл. Морщины на его лбу углубились, словно он анализировал информацию в своей памяти, чтобы дать ответ.

– Всегда.

Глаза Тони озарило пониманием:

– Мы никогда не ходили вдвоем на свидание.

Стив кивнул. Он был так рад, что Тони был скорее ошеломлен, чем расстроен.

– Вау… это абсурд. Мы встречаемся уже около полугода. Как это произошло… или не произошло?

– Предположу, что просто мы оба любим пообниматься, – ухмыльнулся Стив.

Тони рассмеялся и сжал руки Стива:

– Это правда, но если ты когда-нибудь скажешь об этом Баки, могу поклясться, что надеру тебе задницу.

Стив пожал плечами:

– Это твоя нога будет сломана.

– Я надеру тебе задницу в своем костюме.

– Ну, в таком случае, я не буду сдерживаться, останавливая тебя.

– Умник, – Тони закатил глаза, наклоняясь вперед, и чмокнул Стива в губы, – хорошо, Стив. Ты. Я. По крайней мере хоть в одну из ночей, когда Баки в следующий раз будет на задании.

– Или вы двое могли бы пойти на свидание сегодня вечером, а я бы мог развалиться овощем на диване в гостиной вместе с Клинтом, – сказал Баки, стоя у входа.

– Ты подслушивал? – проворчал Стив.

Баки фыркнул и вошел в комнату:

– Это не считается подслушиванием, если я просто слышу вас обоих из коридора.

– Ты мог бы уйти из коридора, – намекнул Стив.

– Я так и сделал. Я пришел сюда, – ответил Баки.

Тони хихикнул, наскочил на Стива и крепко обнял его.

Баки ухмыльнулся, глядя на двух своих парней:

– Так как сегодня вечером у вас свидание, я думаю, что вы оба должны сделать кое-что для меня и прямо сейчас одарить меня своим пристальным вниманием.

Баки запрыгнул на стол Тони, закинув одну ногу на другую, и откинулся назад. Когда его рубашка задралась, открылся прекрасный вид на его пресс.

– Я всегда хотел проверить, насколько он крепок, – Баки похлопал по столу.

– Похоже на мой тип эксперимента, – Тони потянулся и поцеловал Стива, – как думаешь, Стив? Это звучит весело?

Стив ухватился за бедра Тони и, встретив взгляд Баки, бросил ему свой вызов:

– Звучит как хорошая идея. Вероятно, мы должны проверить прочность и дивана тоже, если Баки думает, что сможет выдержать это.

Баки развел ноги:

– А вы испытайте меня.


End file.
